Braig
Braig was one of the six apprentices to Ansem the Wise, and the complete being of Xigbar. He serves as a supporting villain in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Braig confronts Terra when he comes to Radiant Garden, claiming to have captured Master Xehanort. Braig leads the skeptical Terra underneath Hollow Bastion, where he shows Master Xehanort chained to a large pole, to Terra's horror. Braig then engages Terra in a duel, with Terra reluctant to fight back out of fear of succumbing to the darkness, until Master Xehanort screams for him to use the Keyblade and avoid shaming Master Eraqus. Terra fights back and eventually defeats Braig by using the power of darkness, in the process scarring Braig's face and permanently damaging his eye. However, it later turns out that Braig was working with Master Xehanort. Angered greatly at his scars and the loss of his eye, Braig attempts to shoot Master Xehanort from behind, claiming that Xehanort deliberately let Terra go too far, but Master Xehanort threatens him into backing down and continuing with their plan to make Terra succumb to the darkness. He later appears in the Keyblade Graveyard having succumbed to the darkness himself, indicated by his remaining eye becoming yellow, and his ears becoming pointed. He appears in front of Aqua and Ventus, attempting to get them to attack Terra and kill him for his role in the death of Eraqus, but they refuse to forsake their friend. After paying particular attention to the angry glare Ventus gives him, Aqua battles Braig for trying to turn them against their friend. He is defeated. He begins to escape, and Aqua chases after him, but she realizes that she can't leave Ven in his fragile state alone, so she stops. Later, back at the Radiant Garden, Braig leads Dilan and Ansem to an amnesiac young Xehanort, the result of Master Xehanort possessing Terra's body. Sometime later, Braig approaches the new Xehanort, who is now an apprentice under Ansem. He is dismayed to find that the new Xehanort does not recognize him, and Braig's attempts to help Xehanort remember prove only to annoy him. Braig, at one point, questions if this new Xehanort is actually Terra, but Xehanort doesn't respond. After Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Braig became one of six apprentices to Ansem the Wise, the ruler and scientist of Radiant Garden, alongside Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, and Xehanort. After Ansem began performing tests on Xehanort's heart, Braig convinces the other apprentices to aid him and Xehanort in conducting inhumane experiments on the human heart and the darkness within it. Such experimentation led to the mass creation of Heartless. Ansem quickly discovered their secret experiments, and immediately ordered them to stop. One day, after being advised to review their research data by King Mickey, Ansem found that the effects of their experiments had become irreversible. Eventually, Braig and the other five apprentices dabbled too deep into darkness through their continued experiments. Braig, along with the others, was consumed by the darkness, producing a Heartless. However, the apprentices all had strong wills, and so a Nobody was also created, Xigbar. The six Nobodies formed Organization XIII, and banished Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Nothingness. Appearance Braig appears wearing attire similar to Dilan and Aeleus, along with a red scarf tied around his neck that appears to be fraying at the corner. His jacket bears some resemblance to Xigbar's black cloak, sporting the same pointed shoulders. In terms of facial features, Braig sports brown eyes, though they turn gold upon his acceptance of the darkness, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair which appears to be considerably shorter and slicked back. After his fight against Terra, he loses one eye and receives scars, making him and Master Eraqus the only two characters to receive scars during the story. Once able to take the bandages off, Braig wears an eyepatch over his right eye and has a jagged scar going from his left cheek to just under his left eye. Fighting Style Braig, like his Nobody Xigbar, wields twin Arrowguns in battle, using them to fire a variety of quick shots. He uses a telescopic view in battle and is able to walk upside-down via space distortion. Like his Nobody's, Braig's HUD display has a silhouette of his Arrowguns in each of the four cardinal directions. The shots Braig fires when he is sniping are violet like Xigbar's, but they seem to have explosive properties to them. He can also combine his two weapons into one in order to fire powerful shots in rapid succession. Unlike Xigbar, Braig's spatial abilities are limited to only teleportation and defying gravity as he has yet to become a Nobody. Gallery Image:Braig_concept_art.png|Official Artwork of Braig from the Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania. Image:Braig_Patch.png|Render of Braig with his scar and eyepatch. Image:Braig4.jpg|Braig's telescopic view during his battle against Terra. Image:Vs. Braig.jpg|Braig walking upside-down during his battle with Terra. Image:Braig_and_MX.png|Braig being threatened by Master Xehanort. Image:Braigs Bandages.png|Braig in bandages. Image:Braig Scar Patch.jpg|Braig comments on Ventus's glare. Image:Braig_Xehanort.png|Braig wonders if Xehanort is Terra. Trivia *Braig is briefly mentioned in the Secret Ansem Reports in Kingdom Hearts II. In the North American release, his name was mistranslated as "Bleig". See Also *Master Xehanort *Ansem the Wise *Xehanort *Dilan *Even *Aeleus *Ienzo *Xigbar fr:Braig References Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Original characters Category:Villains